


delay and defer (until you can't anymore)

by Ursa_Tattoo



Series: Undarboys AU [21]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sharing Clothes, Teasing, Undar!Benny, Undarcop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursa_Tattoo/pseuds/Ursa_Tattoo
Summary: Rex has been putting something off, and Cosmo can't let it slide.For rnainframe's Cosmo Armstrong and Undarcop AUs.
Relationships: Cosmo Armstrong/Detective Powers, Rex Dangervest/Cosmo Armstrong, Rex Dangervest/Cosmo Armstrong/Detective Powers, Rex Dangervest/Detective Powers
Series: Undarboys AU [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599121
Kudos: 3





	delay and defer (until you can't anymore)

**Author's Note:**

> as always, check rnainframe's cosmo armstrong and undarcop tags for more!

"So. When are you going to tell him?"

Rex glances up from the bed frame he's building by hand for the raptors, going slow and taking his time, to see Cosmo, settled in one of Rex's undershirts and some boxers, sitting on a counter with his legs lightly swaying as he looks at Rex. Rex takes a moment to appreciate what he's seeing, then turns back to his work.

"Don't know what you mean, babe." He does. He knows exactly what Cosmo means. It's a well-trod conversation, but not one Rex wants to deal with.

"Come on, you do." Cosmo's got that typical cheeky grin, scars stretching a little at the expression. "You've been putting it off, Rexy."

Rex sighs, putting down the sandpaper he's using to smooth the bed frame's edges. "Okay, yeah, maybe a little, but you can't blame me for that. It's not like there's ever a good time for it."

"Then just _do_ it."

Rex shakes his head. " _You_ can do that, dude. I'm a _little_ impulsive, but not for stuff like this." Much to his own chagrin, Rex can't shake the need to plan out the important things with a meticulous caution. It's part of his past, but he can't bring himself to improvise when there's this much on the line.

"I might, if you don't first."

Rex frowns. "Hey, we agreed—"

"Yeah, we did, but that was _ages_ ago. It's gone on long enough, bro."

Rex sighs, laying back from his position seated on the floor to rest on the ground. "...it's not that easy, Cos. We don't even know if he'll..."

Cosmo hops down from the counter, drifting to settle with Rex like a feather floating down to the ground. "We were like this with each other, too. We should know how to do it better now, right?"

Rex wraps an arm around Cosmo, who settles in and clings to his side. "Maybe, but nothing's certain. At least with _us_ , we were sticking around each other for, like, good reasons. He's my sworn enemy."

Cosmo looks skeptical. "Come on, Rex. It's more than that."

"On _my_ end. What am I supposed to say? Just go up to him and say 'Hey detective, so it turns out that I'm in—'" The sound of footsteps makes Rex glance up, only for his cheeks to tint red upon meeting Blue's eyes.

Blue looks over Rex and Cosmo, cuddling on the floor, and there's something in his eyes that can't be easily placed. It looks almost like... resentment, and it makes Rex's gut twist. But it clears away to neutrality quickly, Blue adjusting his shades. "You're in _what_ , Dangervest."

Rex feels his tongue deaden and weigh him down, and he takes a moment to rush out a lie, giving a cocky grin that he doesn't feel. "That's a secret, bud, no spoilers. But I'll tell you it's got motorcycles." Motorcycles? Ugh. Rex feels like he's back in high school again, trying not to let his feelings show, and he can feel Cosmo frowning at Rex's latest avoidance.

Blue, however, seems to suspect nothing, simply sighing and rubbing at his temples. "Of course it does. Whatever it is, I'm going to stop you."

Rex laughs. "Sure you will, dude."

Blue rolls his eyes, clearly a little frustrated by Rex's antics, but he seemingly doesn't want to start bickering right now. He looks at Rex and Cosmo, entangled, and there's that flash of resentment again before Blue turns away. "Mm. You're clearly busy, so I'll... leave you to it." Rex doesn't even have a chance to speak before Blue snaps his fingers, gone from the room instantly.

Rex sighs, looking at Cosmo in his arms. "See? He looked bitter as hell, looking at us. If I say anything, he's not gonna say yes. Might even accuse me of taunting him or something."

Cosmo shakes his head. "Nah, babe. I know that expression." He glances at the spot where Blue had been standing moments ago. "He's not really _bitter._ He looked jealous."

Rex pauses. "...jealous? Why would he..." There's a hopeful little thought that Rex can't shove down, and Cosmo grins at him.

"Like I said, you do it or I will."

Rex sighs. "...tomorrow. With the lasso."

Cosmo kisses him. "I'm holding you to that."

Rex smiles a little, tangling his fingers into Cosmo's hair. "Yeah, yeah, I know. You're a shit, you know that?"

Cosmo nuzzles into Rex, grinning as he wiggles a little, comfortable in Rex's hold. "Yeah, I know."

Rex kisses Cosmo again, his smile widening as Cosmo responds with a pleased hum. "Love you, starlight."

"Love you too."

The two settle into each other comfortably, and for a moment, there's peace.

Hopefully, next time, it'll be three.


End file.
